14 Sweets Kisses: Inazuma Eleven
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: HirotoxMidorikawa: Ashtray Heart. NagumoxSuzuno: Una pareja hecha en el cielo. GendaxSakuma: Cansado de imposibles. Colección de drabbles YAOI
1. HiroMido: Ashtray Heart

**Pareja:** HirotoxMidorikawa

**Ashtray Heart**

* * *

-_Cenicero, cenicero, mi corazón de cenicero_ –Cantaba desaforado Midorikawa, haciendo de la escoba su micrófono, de los sillones su escenario, de la tv y la película "la marcha de los pingüinos" su público, y del estéreo sus potentes bocinas.

Solo aquellos que alguna vez hayan sentido la inmensa e incontrolable necesidad de cantar una canción a todo pulmón, aunque más de la mitad de la letra se la pasen balbuceando cosas incomprensibles e incoherentes –cuando logran formular más de una palabra seguida y no un gorgoreo o silabas que parecieran invocación-, sabrán la clase se movimientos que en pleno jolgorio de la locura, pueden surgir y que a veces es mejor solo olvidar o rogar porque nadie los haya visto y nos los pueda recordar.

-_Mio astroy hearto _-Si sus vecinos no llamaban a la policía en ese instante, ya fuese por alterar el orden público o porque creyeran que una pelea de enamorados estaba llevándose a cabo con semejantes palabras que parecían refrescadas rítmicas del 10 de Mayo, era porque de plano tenía muy buena suerte, unos vecinos muy tolerables o muy sordos.

_We were alone before we met_. Esa era parte de la letra que seguía, o al menos esa era la intención de quien cantaba y de quien escribió la canción, pero al cerebro de Midorikawa no le llegó el avisó o prefirió componerse su propia letra, de tal modo que para cuando Hiroto abrió la puerta de su departamento, se encontró con Midorikawa girando de un saltó hacía él con todo y micrófono-escoba, señalándole con un dedo, moviendo las caderas y berreando:

-_I'm hot in the floor, for you, man _-¡Una oración completa y al parecer coherente! El problema, es el tipo de contenido implícito y explícito en la escena.

Hiroto, quien primero se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a su novio, y con quien vivía desde hacía tres años, haciendo ¿karaoke?, analizó lo dicho por Midorikawa, que ahora estaba rojo como tomate, aun con el dedo en alto y sin creerse que Hiroto lo había atrapado en plena fiesta –pensar en lo último que dijo, al menos de momento, no era relevante-.

-_Ah… _-intentó hablar.

-_Mejor no digas nada_. –Sonrío con una gotita en la sien, cerrando los ojos- _Entendí muy bien_. –La curvatura de sus labios se hizo perversa y al mostrar sus esmeralda al mundo de nuevo, Midorikawa comprendió lo que seguía.- _Así que… Are you hot in the floor for me?_

Una respuesta no fue necesaria. Hiroto se adueñó de la boca de su novio y por consiguiente, de todo su ser, aunque Midorikawa apenas si alcanzaba a entender que él mismo y sin pensarlo, le había abierto las fauces al lobo, y metido en ellas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta serie de drabbles los hice con motivo de 14 de Febrero. En total, son 15 drabbles -el último es un plus de DBSK, de la pareja YunJae-, con parejas de diferentes anime, pero como entre ellos no se entrelazan, no lo puse como crosswer, razón por la cual estan publicados en grupos en su respectiva categoria de anime. Los anime son los siguientes:

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: _8059 y D18

_Inazuma Eleven: _HirotoxMidorikawa, NagumoxSuzuno y GendaxSakuma

_Junjou Romantica: _NowakixHiroki

_Pandora Hearts: _OzxGilbert

_Tsubasa RC:_ KuroganexFay

_Kuroshitsuji:_ SebastianxCiel

_Code Geass:_ SuzakuxLelouch

_-Man: _LavixAllen

_El tirano del que me enamore:_ MorinagaxTatsuni

_Hey! Class President:_ ChigaxKokusai

_Ouran: _HikaruxKaoru

Espero sean de su agrado. Y algunos drabbles los encontraran solo en mi FB... de hecho 3 de ellos xD


	2. NaguSuzu: Una pareja hecha en el cielo

**Pareja:** NagumoxSuzuno

**Una pareja hecha en el cielo**

* * *

Cuando se tiene talento, se tiene talento y eso queda demostrado sea la primera o la novena vez en eso en lo que se tenga talento, y en definitiva, Nagumo no tenía talento para el sexo. Ese había sido un descubrimiento muy doloroso para Suzuno, quien gracia a ello quedó afónico –su altruista intento por fingir gemidos de placer, aparte de un fiasco, le trajo consecuencias- y sin poder sentarse como era debido durante las siguientes semanas, tras las cuales envió a volar –litera y metafóricamente- a Nagumo cada que intentaba volver a repetir la "noche de pasión" que más fue una "noche de terror".

Pero no es como si Nagumo fuera totalmente malo para el sexo, es solo que a Suzuno le tomó su tiempo –y dolor- darse cuenta de que el incentivo no era el correcto. Al parecer, el cabeza de tulipán de su novio, no funcionaba como era debido en el terreno del placer cuando quería ser un dulcecito cursi o cuando simplemente se le paraba enfrente con la disposición a flor de piel. Lo que descubrió que servía con el idiota de Nagumo, era algo retorcido: gritos, golpes, negarse, mandarlo por un tubo, mandarlo por otro tubo, regresarlo por donde vino, etc y similares ¡prácticamente todo lo que un buen consejero de pareja, diría que no debía hacerse!

A cuatro años de un caótico-hermoso noviazgo, Hiroto, el confidente de la "feliz pareja", soportaba la milésima queja de Nagumo, sentado en la banca del parque de la colonia, con cara de rogar al cielo que un tapón gigante le cayera en la boca a su amigo para silenciarlo.

-_¡¿Por qué simplemente no lo cortas?_ –Estalló sin poder soportar otro segundo de: "Suzuno es un egoísta", "Suzuno es un cruel", "Suzuno esto", "Suzuno aquello".

-_¿Cortarlo?_ –La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua helada, consiguiendo que su molestia se transformara en incredulidad- _¡¿Por qué habría de cortarlo?_

Hiroto dejó los ojos en blanco y desesperado, se levantó.

-_Voy por Mido-chan. No tengo ganas de seguir hablando con un masoquista idiota._

-_¡¿A quién llamas idiota? _

No podía preguntar a quién llamaba masoquista porque hasta él sabia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que Suzuno le tenía bien medido. Lo que probablemente ni Hiroto ni Suzuno sabían, es que debajo de todo lo que pudieran considerar que era Nagumo, había una pizca de perversión que también le tenía bien plantada la medida a Suzuno, porque el juego del masoquista no está completo sin un sádico, y su sádico era precisamente el líder de Polvo de Diamantes. Eran, una pareja hecha en el cielo: tal para cual.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta pareja es sencillamente hermota, me encanta, aunque no creo haberle sacado el brillo que se merece. Aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	3. GenSaku: Cansado de imposibles

**Pareja:** GendaxSakuma

**Cansado de imposibles**

* * *

Para Genda era claro: Sakuma amaba a Kido. Y pese a que era evidente desde sus años en el instituto, nunca pudo sacárselo de la mente -menos del corazón-, sin importar el tiempo que pasara o lo que sucediera... Así que se hizo a la idea de un amor no correspondido, unilateral y de tiempo indefinido. Era doloroso saber que amaba a alguien cuyos sentimientos tampoco eran correspondidos, pero aprendió a vivir con ello, a sobrellevarlo y servir de apoyo a Sakuma, quien veía rayos de esperanza donde solo se cerraba un muro infranqueable que lo separaba de Kido, que solo tenía ojos para cierto delantero de fuego que a su vez, solo tenía ojos para Kido. ¡Ay! Como envidiaba a Gouenji por ser capaz de haber alcanzado la felicidad al lado de su persona especial… y como lo detestaba por haberle quitado a Sakuma la oportunidad de entrar en el corazón de Kido.

-_¿En qué piensas, Genda_? –Preguntó Sakuma acomodándose en la incómoda silla del café donde pararon a descansar, antes de encaminarse de regreso al departamento que compartían en Tokyo como universitarios, con las compras de la semana, que reposaban a los costados de la reducida y alta mesita que apenas si les daba espacio para guardar distancia.

-_Pienso que… si sigo esperando que olvides a Kido y te fijes en mí, moriré siendo virgen. _

Lo directamente sincero y despreocupado de las palabras de Genda, hizo dar un salto en su lugar a Sakuma, que apenas si lograba digerir lo que esa frase - palabra a palabra, juntas y por separado-, significaba.

-_¿Eh?_ –El ex-portero, ahora estudiante de una ingeniera, abrió los ojos grande, analizando su propia confesión con detenimiento- _¡No es lo que quería decir!_ –Con las palmas abiertas en dirección a Sakuma, moviendo las manos desesperadamente, y rojo hasta la medula, intentaba dar con una forma de explicar la tontería que había cometido, declarándosele de semejante manera cuando durante ¿seis? ¿siete años? se había guardado celosamente esos sentimientos- _¡Es solo que…!_

-_Es solo que… ¿qué?_ –Las mejillas, color bermejo, del moreno, relucieron debajo de sus ojos miel.

Aunque a Genda le tomó su tiempo acostumbrarse a ver ambos ojos de su compañero, que se deshizo del parche unos años atrás, ahora no podía imaginarse un mundo privado de uno de ellos. Y si el mundo alcanzó su objetivo de ser admirado plenamente por Sakuma ¿Por qué él no podía alcanzar su corazón? Kido estaba con Gouenji en Alemania, y ellos estaban ahí, solos. Suficiente tiempo había esperado, suficiente había soportado el dolor de un amor sin respuesta… suficiente llevaba siendo un cobarde que no se atrevía a decir lo que sentía por temor a perder lo que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar tener.

¡Vamos Genda! Deja de ser cobarde. Pensó.

-_Te amo. Siempre te he amado. _-Dijo finalmente, serenando su cuerpo, no así su corazón que palpitaba intenso_- Por eso… dejaré de ser un estúpido que espera a que le correspondas… _-repentinamente, el peliplata le tomó del rostro y plantó en sus labios un beso húmedo y con sabor salado.

-_¡No te atrevas a decir que te vas a dar por vencido!... yo… siempre he sabido que me amas… ¡por eso fui un terco en insistir con Kido, porque pensaba que estarías ahí para mí para cuando finalmente me diera por vencido de cazar imposibles!... por eso… no te atrevas a decir que te das por vencido… _-rogó con la voz partida por el llanto, aferrándose a las manos de Genda con fuerza- _por favor_.

Genda levantó el rostro de Sakuma con delicadeza.

-_¿No pudiste esperar a que terminara de hablar?_ –Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro- _Jamás dije ni pensé en darme por vencido. Lo que quería decirte, es que dejaría de ser un estúpido a la espera de ser correspondido, para ser un estúpido que te haga corresponderle… voy por buen camino ¿cierto?_ –Acercó sus rostros.

-_Desde que te conocí._ –Cerró la cercanía con un segundo beso de un amor que prometía la felicidad que ambos habían perseguido durante tanto tiempo, y que siempre había estado ahí, a su lado, esperándolos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Ina11, así que espero haberlo hecho bien. T_T si no me salio bien, disculpen.

De antemano agradesco sus rewius, y espero pronto volver a escribir algo relacionado con este anime tan yaoisable non.


End file.
